Neptune sextile Saturn
Working successfully with the sextile aspect often involves action related to that strong sense of social responsibility and duties that you recognise. This sensitivity to a social role that requires performance is a major component of your motivation, and one that should not really be denied. There can be a tendency to acknowledge its presence and then fail to actually do anything about it, but ideally this should be overcome by more deliberate action. At least you can always help by funding those socially active groups whose ideasl you can support. This characteristic is a combination of Saturn duty and the Neptunian social collective ideal. The element of careful discursive planning should be evident where the right foundations for future action are established, and efficient organisation is seen as necessary for a successful conclusion. There are likely to be strategic skills which can be exploited in order to achieve those intentions, whether purely personal or socially orientated. Consistency and determination are usually well applied, and your schemes are characterised by their realism and achievability; Neptunian over-expansiveness is tempered by Saturnian caution and a sense of stability and limitation. What can inspire many of your efforts is a reaction against social injustice and foolishness. Fairness is one attitude that you support, and opposing social aspects where unfairness and injustics is being expressed can almost become a personal crusade. Social discrimination and taking social advantage of those unable to resist can cause your passions to rise, leading to social activism designed to resist such encroachments on individual rights and liberties. You dislike seeing the waste of resources, social and material ones as well as the waste of human potential. This can lead to supporting human-potential-raising groups, or ecological activists claling for new attitudes towards the excessive negative exploitation of nature's reserves. You tend to have a social vision of harmony, where equity is achieved and social respect for all is found, rather than any unbalanced divisive situation of haves and have-nots. Concepts of the values of community or global thinking will be preferred, and you like to believe that what you are attempting is beneficial to others. If you become active in such ways at an early age - perhaps through a career choice - then you may find that it absorbs most of your energy; it is a never-ending task. This may affect your intimate relationships, especially when a partner needs to hold similar viewpoints to your own. Ideals are important to you, and you try to live in a way that maintains rather than opposes or compromises them. Your passions are firmly fixed on issues of social concern, and even within personal love relationships your energy is too diffuse to focus just on one partner; it flows out as a feeling of social relationship too, and you often fail to understand why society is as it is, and why people are so passive in allowing negativity and indifference to flourish, even in those in high and powerful social positions of influence. Concentration and visualisation abilities should be present, and can be applied through contemplation of issues or meditation. You may become effective if working in occult or socially active affinity groups committed to generating beneficial change. There is little ego gratification in such work for you, and you tend to expect a high degree of probity and idealism from others engaged in similar self-chosen roles.